


Stay With Me

by Axelex12



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, One Shot, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, X Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Psylocke/Wolverine one-shotFluff & Smut
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/Logan (X-Men), Logan/Psylocke
Kudos: 2





	Stay With Me

The Dark, Xavier's Institute is never this dark. The only light to be found on the grounds was that from the small porch off the back of the mansion. And the occasional burning of a cigarette from the steps in front of it adds the appearance of life to the calm Mansion. Nick Logan knows it is a nasty habit, but one he has had since his adalecence. He hears the sound of the door open behind him, he doesn't- have to turn; he can smell the strawberry shampoo that was used on the woman's hair. Though Betsy Braddock has only been back in the mansion for a few days, Logsn has already developed a sense of knowing her scent. She is the only one of the female x-men who uses the strawberry shampoo. "Awful late to be outside," smirks Betsy sitting on the steps behind Logan.

"The night air does me good," Logan says with a smile taking another large puff off of the cigarette. "Plus, there is a new strict no smoking rule."

"Cecilia and Henry," says Psylocke with a laugh. "You ought to room next to them."

"I do, they've got you on one side and me on the other. Another reason I can't sleep, I don't know what he is packing but it is purely unnatural for a woman to scream like that during sex," smiles Logan as he tosses the cigarette butt into the darkness and they watch as it goes out.

"I don't know, I'll admit it's got me curious. Maybe you just aren't doing it right," she smiles while at the same time giving out a small laugh.

"That would be a first," smirks Wolverine reaching into his coat to retrieve the cigarette pack and lighter.

"You mind," smiles Asian female X-man moving down the steps to the one behind the charming Canadian. She places her wrist on his shoulder allowing her hand to get the cigarette with her long fingernails.

"Why , I didn't know you smoked," states Logan watching her place it on her plain lips.

"On occasion," she says with a smile as she lifts herself up and leans over his shoulder to get a light. He, using his zippo, keeps the flames away from her cigarette causing her to lean much further over him, inevitable placing her breasts in front of his face and her stomach laying upon his shoulder before lighting the cigarette.

"That was cheap Logan, real cheap," she says after letting the smoke role from her lips.

_Why, I have no idea of what you speak," smiles Logan placing his own cigarette upon his lips and taking a puff.

"Where is Rogue by the way," asks Betsy before taking another puff. The silence is deafening, as Logan just sits their quietly smoking the cigarette. "K," Betsy thinks to herself, "Believe it's time for a subject change."

"Too answer you question," utters Logan after the long pause, "She is gone, has been for awhile. Off doing her own thing, trying to find herself is the last thing she said she wanted. Just to find herself."

"Where does that leave you and her," questions Psylocke, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Over the last time I checked," he says as he finishes his cigarette. Wolverine gets up from his seated position and moves up on to the porch. He slowly takes a seat and for the first time gets a full view of what Psylocke is wearing she herself gets up and moves up to the porch. She sits on the rail looking across at Wolverine, and he can see she was wearing no more than a pair of boxer shorts and a long yellow shirt.

She gives a slight shiver, "It's getting colder," she says wrapping her arms around her body.

"Yeah, the wind, it be picking up," smiles Logan as he stands and removes his jacket to reveal his bare chest, "here you go, petite." Psylocke stands at the same time letting him wrap the duster jacket around her; she couldn't help but allow her fingers to graze his chest and stomach. She, hoping not to be caught by the sly Canadian Mutant, lets her sight glance at the tight leather pants he was wearing. "There you go," he says with a smile as he returns to his seat.

"You want your cigarettes," she smiles as she pulls the pack from inside the jacket.

"No, I think I'm going to quit," Nick Logan says with a smile as he leans back in his seat.

"You think they're done yet," questions Dazzler as she gets up from her seat and walks out into the grounds. "Their lights are off and the screaming and moaning has stopped."

"Guess they've tired out for the night," smirks Logan as he gets up from his seat and holds the door open for Psylocke. After closing the door behind them they make their way up the stairs, Psylocke first with Logan close behind, and he watches her every move. Getting to the top of the stairs they quickly make their way to their separate rooms and hear nothing.

"Maybe we can get some sleep now," says Psylocke as she watches Logan enter his room and she goes to her.

"What are you doing Logan," he questions himself as he flops back onto the bed. "Psylocke is a very attractive woman, but what about —." His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Logan," he hears her soft voice on the other side. He doesn't take steps to the door, instead leaps and quickly opens it to see Psylocke there still in his jacket. We forgot your jacket," she says with a smile but doesn't attempt to remove it. She steps into and pushes her self up against him, slowly taking her hands and undoing his leather pants and letting them fall to the floor.

"All —" Logan tries to speak but is quickly shut up by her hand pressing against his lips. While wrapping her hand around his penis and slowly massaging it she pulls him close and places her lips against his as they embrace in a kiss. She slowly begins to let the jacket fall off of her shoulders but feels his hand catch it and keeps it on. He gives her a charming smile as he begins to kiss her neck. She releases him and wraps both arms around his neck as she feels the boxer being tugged to the floor. His warms hands caress her butt before getting a grip on her upper legs and lifting her up into the air. Letting her legs wrap around her he begins to move over against the wall and pushing her firmly against it. She unwraps her arms trying to get a grip behind her but nothing is available, with her left hand she pushes against the dresses to her side as she can feel Logan's position himself against her. She can feel his hand placing his cock against her clit but not letting it enter, just rubbing against her. "I can't," utters Logan softly into her ear. He slowly lets her feet lay on the floor before backing away. "I can't!" he says again.

"Why, because of Rogue? You said it yourself it's over," says Psylocke She begins to take the jacket off once again but is again stopped by Logan as he holds it on her.

"Leave it," he says with a smirk smile. He reaches over on the dresser picking up the switchblade knife and letting the blade slide out. He slowly lets his hand ride up on the inside of her shirt before poking the blade through just below the collar and cutting the shirt all the way down. She gives him a smile of approval before pushing him backwards towards the bed.

"From now, until the time I decide to leave this room I am in charge," she proclaims as she pushes him back onto the bed. She moves over placing her knees up on the bed and crawls over on top of him. She straddles his waist as the long jacket of Logan's she wears covers both their nude bodies. "Logan," she says softly into his ear.

"Yes," replies Logan as he nibbles on her ear.

"Scream my name," she says as her lowers down and grabs his cock and roughly begins to jerk on it.

"Betsy," he says in a soft voice. Her left hand squeezes and pulls harder on his cock as her right hand grabs and hand full of hair and begins to push back. "Betsy," he moans a little harsher and louder than before. "Betsy," he screams a little louder as she places him inside her and begins to roughly slide back and forth on him.

"Oh — Logan —oh," she stutters in between the moans. They both begin to dig their nails into each other's flesh, and transforming their pain into louder moans of pleasure. He raises up onto the bed with Psylocke placed on his lap, she leans backwards-grabbing hold of the bed sheets as the long jacket slides down her slender arms.

Jerking forward she lays on top of him allowing him to push himself up into her steadily, she places her lips on his chest and begins to bite him. "Betsy," he screams feeling the pain from her bite. He looks down at her to see her grinning, "I never took you as one who liked it rough."

"There is a lot you don't know about me Logan," she says feeling him shift his body and roles her over onto her back as he allows her legs to wrap around him. Placing his hands in her, he lifts her from the bed as they lean against the wall, with Psylocke thumping on it as both begin to climax and then fall to the floor.

They lay silent for a while before Betsy begins to stand and starts to leave the room, but Logan is quick to his feet and grabs her wrist. He pulls her close and whispers into her ear, "Please stay, I don't want to be left alone."


End file.
